


It's Just the Nearness of You

by seariderfalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial is a powerful force, though maybe not enough for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just the Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/ar_drabbles/profile)[**ar_drabbles**](http://community.livejournal.com/ar_drabbles/)'s 3rd challenge "elbow". Thanks to [](http://pythiaprophet.livejournal.com/profile)[**pythiaprophet**](http://pythiaprophet.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta.

The first time Commander Adama takes her by the arm to offer her guidance through Galactica's maze of passageways, the gentle touch sends a small thrill throughout her body.

Laura purses her lips at that. It's obviously been a couple weeks too long if _that's_ all it's taking to turn her on these days.

The next time she notices it, she blames the chamalla. Never mind the listed side effects mention nothing of a heightened sense of arousal or that she now takes the medication at night to minimize the effects of its hallucinogenic properties during working hours.

Yes, Laura decides, that's the reason her pulse quickens anytime he stands just close enough for their elbows to brush. Damned chamalla frakking with her libido. She starts scheduling most of her appointments with the commander later in the day.

It doesn't work.

It's harder to rationalize the heady sensations that steals her breath away, though, when she dances with him on Colonial Day. Still, she's nothing if not rational and this time she tries to tell herself it's only the excitement of the past few days along with the beat of the music that has her body thrumming. Perhaps the fact that it's the first time in two months she's had any form of extended physical contact with anyone might have something to do with it too.

It's a weak argument and she knows this. Her resolve is shaken.

On Kobol, she concedes defeat. She's too exhausted and ill to be attuned to him in such a physical way, and yet the urge to pull him close and kiss him is compelling, possibly the only thing that might relieve the yearning ache she developed for him.

It's only a matter of time now, if she can allow herself to have it.


End file.
